


ON

by redxblueIhateloveyou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fanvids, I love these idiots so much, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxblueIhateloveyou/pseuds/redxblueIhateloveyou
Kudos: 4





	ON




End file.
